Another Wonderland
by girl in the glen
Summary: Trying to catch up with a clue proves challenging. From the Easter Egg Challenge on LJ, the prompts were White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat.


Two men sat huddled amongst the flowers at the New York flower district… 149 West 28th Street … in a maze of Easter Lillies that were being sent to one of the largest churches in the city.

Why had they chosen to take up residence among the lilies? One might ask, and one might receive an answer if there were one. However, it was simply a matter of convenience for the two UNCLE agents as they evaded an entourage of THRUSH who had reason to believe the daring duo were getting away with something valuable.

In fact, Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin did have in their possession something of particular interest to a THRUSH chief on this particular weekend. While most of the city was in anticipation of Sunday and all it entailed, both holy and otherwise, the chase through the flower mart had as its beginning a copy of Alice in Wonderland, the Disney version.

The children's book had all the illustrations that came from the animated film, and was at first glance merely a Little Golden Book intended for little hands and eyes and ears. Illya had been particularly taken with the small volume, his artist's eye and coy love of comics had drawn him to it immediately. Napoleon was not quite so enthused save for the value it possessed as the object of their mission.

"You will obtain the book, Alice in Wonderland … uh, the Disney version … from the safe of Wilbur Winston. He keeps it in the office safe behind a stack of Disneyland ticketbooks that have been in his possession for several years. The man seems to be obsessed with Disney, and has begun using these items to conceal microdots and code from crucial THRUSH documents.'

The old man had looked up at his two finest men, waggled his eyebrows in that unique manner he had of waggling, and grinned like the veritable Cheshire Cat who inhabits the pages of the book in question.

"Do not disappoint me, gentlemen. We must have this book."

And so, the two men from UNCLE had gone out the door of Del Floria's in pursuit of a children's book that had taken them on a journey not unlike the crazed path of the famous White Rabbit whose antics populate the little book.

Now, sitting behind the lilies and contemplating just how they might extricate themselves from this floral wonderland, Solo and Kuryakin found that they had nothing clever with which to work.

"I'm stumped, Illya. This place should be easy to maneuver, lots of flowers and places to hide. These guys just won't budge, it's as though they know we're back here."

The Russian had maintained his usual calm throughout the chase and was now happily reading the book about which this escapade was centered.

"These artists really are first rate, Napoleon. You should read this, it would broaden your outlook considerably."

Napoleon snatched the book away and put it in side the courier pouch he carried within his suit coat.

"Illya, I swear… Hey, they're leaving. C'mon, let's make a break for it."

Indeed, the THRUSH minions were heading towards the long stemmed roses, apparently abandoning their scrutiny of lilies and tulips as they made their way through the colorful marketplace. Illya and Napoleon slipped out from behind their buckets of lilies and made a beeline for the nearest exit, running past carnations and gladiolas, baby's breath and orchids as they carried the precious book out of the mart and back to Headquarters.

At the end of their journey with book in hand, the two agents and their cunning Chief, Mr. Waverly, sat expectantly as he prepared to turn to the page holding the microdot.

"Ah, here it is. Well done, gentlemen. I expect you might want to go and write your report now. That is all."

Napoleon stole a sideways glance at his partner, wondering why the curt dismissal. As the two men rose to leave, Alexander waited patiently until they had cleared the room. He then took a deep breath of anticipation and opened the little book, ready to read.


End file.
